The present invention relates generally to electronic mail (e-mail), and more specifically to providing a complete e-mail chain toward new participants while reducing existing participant e-mail exchanges.
A history of e-mail communication between participants is known as an e-mail chain/thread. An originator of an e-mail chain starts a conversation with initial participants and additional participants can be included as the conversation progresses. A history of each response to the conversation can be “chained” together, creating a record for a reader to see the progression of a conversation topic as e-mail is exchanged among participants. As participants are added, it can be valuable to share the e-mail chain so that an include participant can understand the conversation history. Simply forwarding the e-mail chain to an include participant without others participants in the chain can break the conversation thread and forwarding the e-mail chain to an include participant and all current participants can create “noise” in the e-mail chain and can interrupt/distract participants as they receive e-mail updates comprising administrative information about participant adds within the e-mail chain. Further the e-mail chain history of exchanges can compound miscellaneous “clutter” in the conversation as participants can add verbose notes indicating who and why a participants were included.